Contos Da Infância
by Blue Mori
Summary: Aos poucos o seu Itachi, começa a mudar e a tratar Sasuke friamente, sem saber como agir o pequeno fica preocupado.  Não tem como um amor mudar não é? Então isso quer dizer que o seu irmão não o amava? Não é Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A birra de Sasuke

O pequeno Sasuke, de apenas quatro anos, estava sentado no chão do seu quarto; onde ao seu lado havia vários lápis coloridos. A criança desenhava freneticamente algo que era irreconhecível, aos olhos de um adulto; claro.

- Sasuke... Venha para o banho meu amor. - Mikoto chamava com uma voz maternal.

- Mãe! Quando eu vou poder tomar banho sozinho? - O pequenino disse correndo para a porta, se aproximando da mãe que secava as mãos no avental florido.

- Quando você conseguir lavar o cabelo sozinho. - A mãe disse sorrindo para o pequenino, e o pegou no colo o levando para o banheiro.

- Mas eu quero que o Itachi dê banho em mim! - Sasuke disse desprendendo dos braços maternais e querendo descer para o chão.

- Filho o seu irmão acabou de chegar de uma missão, ele não pode agora. - A mulher o desceu e começou a tirar a sua roupa, começando com a camisetinha que tinha um emblema do clã Uchiha nas costas.

- Eu quero o Itachi! - Gritou fazendo bico e manha.

O grito foi alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Itachi, que estava tentando descansar. Afinal ele podia ser um gênio, mas ser chefe da ANBU com apenas 13 anos, não era tão fácil assim.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, onde pode ver uma Mikoto cansada, tentando tirar a roupa de um Sasuke travesso.

- O que houve dessa vez, Okaa-san? - O adolescente perguntou; olhando para a dificuldade da mãe.

- O Sasuke não quer me deixar dar banho nele. - Falou se dando por vencida, soltando a criança que se debatia.

- Nii-san! Pode dar banho em mim? - O pequeno agarrou em uma das pernas de Itachi, e com os seus grandes olhos negros, quase implorando pelo irmão.

- Sasuke! Eu já disse que ele não tem tempo para isso. - Repreendeu a mulher, tentando puxar o garotinho que ainda estava agarrado as pernas do irmão.

- Tudo bem, Okaa-san. Eu posso dar banho nele. - O mais velho pegou o menor no colo e o levou até o centro do banheiro.

- Se é assim que quer, eu vou separar a roupa dele. - Mikoto disse; fechando calmamente a porta e deixando os dois a sós.

Sasuke mostrou um belo sorriso, e o irmão só pode retribuir. Pegou o pequeno, terminou de tirar a sua roupa e o colocou na água que a mulher já havia colocado na banheira.

Depois que terminou, enrolou a toalha nele e o levou para o quarto. A mãe já o esperava com uma pequena roupinha em mãos. Apesar da pouca idade, Sasuke, já sabia falar muito coisa; mais ainda errava bastante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Já era almoço e todos já estavam reunidos na mesa. Até Fugaku, que tratava de assuntos do clã, resolveu voltar para comer em família.

Mais uma vez Mikoto tinha dificuldades. Não conseguia alimentar o pequeno Sasuke. Ela tentava de tudo, desde truques clássicos; como o do aviãozinho, e de caretas que fazia. Nada. Não conseguia, ele não abria a boca de jeito nenhum.

- O que há com Sasuke hoje? - Fugaku olhou de relance para a criança.

Apesar de o pai ser sério, a criança não mostrava medo. Pelo contrário, o amava muito.

- Ultimamente ele não quer fazer nada que eu preço, só vive fazendo birra. - Disse se dando por vencida, novamente- Fugaku pode tentar dar comida á ele? Ontem foi o mesmo, á dias que não come direito.

- Claro.

Fugaku se levantou, foi até onde o filho estava e pegou o hashi para fazê-lo comer. Tentativa totalmente em vão. O pequenino virou a cara como fez das outras vezes com a mãe.

- E se Itachi lhe der de comer? - O pai pergunta, já que não tinha muita paciência resolveu desistir.

- Itachi? - A criança perguntou curiosa.

- Você comeria? - Terminou de perguntar.

- Hai! - Respondeu feliz. Mikoto ficou completamente boquiaberta, o garotinho preferia o irmão a os pais.

O Uchiha mais velho olhou para o primogênito, que comia tranquilamente, e com um olhar pediu para que ele desse de comer para a criança.

Itachi por sua vez, se levantou e deu comida para o pequeno; que dessa vez comeu tudo.

Dessa vez foi "O fim da picada" pensou Mikoto. Não entendia por que Sasuke, de uma hora para outra, virou a criança mais mimada que já viu, e ainda, queria ter a atenção de Itachi toda hora...

A mulher andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, e de vez em quando apenas "debruçava" o olhar para a porta que dava para sala, vendo o seu pequeno filho desenhar.

Mais ao ver o desenho ficou curiosa. Na imagem a criança estava de mãos dadas com um homem, mas de longe era impossível ver quem era. Foi até a sala, se abaixou na altura do menino e perguntou:

- Sasuke, esse no desenho, é o papai? - Ela perguntou; prestando muita atenção na provável resposta.

- Não... É o nii-san. - Respondeu com poucas palavras. Provavelmente estava ocupado demais com a finalização da "sua obra".

A mulher suspirou...

- Okaa-san... Eu estou com fome. - Falou o garotinho, soltando o lápis no chão.

- Claro meu amor. Mamãe vai pegar alguma coisa para você comer. - Foi o mais rápido possível, vai saber se ele iria desistir e pedir ao Itachi.

Chegou à cozinha e quando foi abrir a geladeira; deu de cara com um ANBU, quase morreu de susto, mais se acalmou. Virou para trás e percebeu que o filho mais velho estava na porta da cozinha. Com certeza o ANBU queria falar com ele.

Mikoto pediu licença e foi ver como Sasuke estava. O pequeno ainda continuava desenhando.

- Mãe! Você demorou tanto que pedi para o Itachi me trazer comida. - Disse feito um adulto, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Eu não demorei! E o que está acontecendo com você Sasuke? Está virando a pessoa mais mimada que eu conheço! E pior ainda, só quer atenção de Itachi! - Já estava muito estressada com a situação - Por que não pede a Itachi para ser sua mãe! Já que ele é tão "perfeito"!

A criança aos poucos levantou a cabeça, e olhou com os olhos lacrimejosos para mãe.

- É que... - Ia falar, mas foi cortado pelo seu próprio choro.

- "É que" o que Uchiha Sasuke?

O garotinho sabia que; quando a mãe o chamava pelo o nome completo, ela estava muito brava.

A única coisa que pode fazer foi; chorar feito o bebê. Um choro alto que fazia qualquer um que ouvisse sentir pena.

- Pare com isso! Você não é mais um bebê! - A mulher tentou o pegar no colo, mas antes ele sai correndo para fora de casa.

- O que aconteceu? Eu pude ouvir o choro dele lá da cozinha. - Itachi apareceu com um copo de bico em mãos, cheio de leite.

- Acabei-me estressando com ele... E gritei... - A mulher olhou triste para o filho mais velho.

- Eu vou ir atrás dele. - Deu o copo para Mikoto e saiu à procura do irmão.

Sasuke saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode. As suas pernas ainda eram muito curtas para alcançar uma alta velocidade. Sentou-se na ponte de madeira; que ficava em cima do clássico lago dos Uchihas. Muitas vezes viu o seu Onii-san treinado vários jutsus poderosos, então de certa forma; esse lugar o acalmava.

O pequenino sempre pensava: "Um dia eu vou ser como ele, e talvez até mais forte". Pensava nisto, mais com palavras bem mais simples, pois mesmo sendo um gênio Uchiha, ainda estava perto dos seus cinco anos.

Itachi apareceu calmo como sempre fazia. Sentou perto da criança e começou a fita-la. Sempre soube que esse era o ponto fraco de Sasuke, então como todo irmão mais velho, adorava perturbar o "pirralho".

- Nii-san... Por que a Okaa-san foi mau comigo? - Perguntava com a mais limpa cara do mundo, como se não soubesse do tamanho da pirraça que fez. E o pior é que não sabia.

- Otouto... A okaa-san só queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Aliás, tenho certeza que o Otou-san também. - Disse com o rosto sereno e os olhos típico de "um Itachi", como Sasuke pensava.

- Mas... Eu não posso gostar do meu Nii-san? - Perguntou com as lágrimas prestes a brotar, nos cantos dos olhos.

- Sim mais deve gostar também do Otou-san e da Okaa-san. Sasuke eu entendo que quer ficar comigo quando estou em casa, - O que é poucos momentos, pensou- mas também deve ficar com o Hahaue... Se não ela fica triste.

O garotinho abaixou a cabeça, e com apenas esse gesto, Itachi, sabia que havia acertado no palpite. Sorriu e depois acariciou a cabeça do pequeno.

- Mas... Nii-san... A mamãe está... Com ciúmes? - Perguntou curioso vendo o irmão soltar mais um sorriso.

- Vamos dizer que sim... Mas o que você faria á respeito? - Perguntou Itachi sério, mas por dentro, estava se contorcendo de tanto rir.

- Estaria em empate. Então eu não precisaria fazer nada. - Disse fazendo uma careta, uma bem engraçada aos olhos de um adulto, mas bem séria para os pequenos olhos inocentes de uma criança. - O Otou-san só fala de você e não me vê como um grande ninja. - Disse fazendo outra careta, mais engraçada que a primeira.

- Yare Yare... Olha só quem está com ciúmes... O meu querido Otouto... Uchiha Sasuke. E que careta é essa?- Falou com uma cara divertida.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes... Só estou falando a verdade... Mas essa careta foi o Naruto que me ensinou... Ele disse que quando quer comer rámem de graça, faz essa cara para o "tilzinho" da lanchonete. - Falou olhando para o rosto de Itachi, que parecia estar se divertindo com ele.

- Comigo não vai funcionar Sasuke. E eu sei como desmanchar essa careta... - Começou a fazer cócegas na barriga do pequeno; agora Sasuke dava altas gargalhadas.

- Para nii-san... Para nii-san... Desse jeito você me mata... Hahahahaha.

Itachi parou com as cócegas e logo depois voltou a ser sério.

- Vamos entrar agora. - Segurou o garotinho pela mão e logo depois seguiram para dentro de casa. - Não se esqueça de se desculpar com a mamãe... Se não ela vai ficar triste, e você não quer isso não é?

- Não...

Entraram em casa. Mikoto estava sentada numa poltrona, e lia um livro. Ela parecia estar triste.

- Hahaue... Gomenasai... Eu sinto muito. - Falou Sasuke quando viu que a mãe realmente estava triste.

- Não Sasuke... Eu me estressei com você; não precisa se culpar. - Levantou-se de onde estava e afagou o cabelo da criança.

- Vamos jantar meus amores? - Mikoto perguntou com mais um rosto maternal.

- Hoje eu não vou poder jantar com vocês... Tenho que partir em uma missão. - Itachi falou vendo o irmão olhar triste para ele.

- Mas faz pouco tempo que você voltou... Esses ninjas de Konoha não conseguem fazer os serviços sozinhos? São incompetentes! - Sasuke bufou, fazendo um bico e no mesmo momento recebeu os olhares reprovadores do irmão e da mãe.

- Eu prometo que quando voltar eu terei uma surpresa para você. - Itachi disse, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo- Eu te ensinarei a usar uma kunai.

- Itachi! O Sasuke é muito pequeno para essas coisas... Ele não vai conseguir. - Repreendeu a mulher, achando a idéia de Itachi maluca.

Está certo que um dia Sasuke iria ter que usar os dons do clã. Mas quanto mais tarde melhor... Não que não quisesse que o filho se tornasse um ninja, esse era um desejo dela e claro também de Fugaku. Só não queria que o seu "pequenino" perdesse a infância com Itachi perdeu...

Desde pequeno o seu filho mais velho foi sempre recatado. Não falava se nada fosse perguntado a ele. Era quieto e extremamente calmo... Nunca chorava se a coisa não fosse grave e jamais fez pirraças como Sasuke. Bem que diziam que quando um filho é calmo demais o outro era o inverso... "Parece que os mitos populares são verdadeiros". Pensou fugindo da conversa com o filho.

- Mas mãe eu já sou grande! - Falou Sasuke convencido que já tinha idade suficiente para empunhar uma kunai.

Mikoto pensou. Pensou. Pensou... Suspirou.

-Okay Sasuke... Mas só poderá treinar se o Itachi estiver por perto. – Disse se dando por vencida. Discutir com crianças não vale apena. Elas são teimosas e sempre dizem o que pensam.

- Eba! Nii-san eu vou estar te esperando. – Falou balançando os braços de um lado para outro e correndo pela sala.

E assim Itachi partiu para mais uma missão. Para trás foi deixado um Sasuke contente com a noticia do irmão; uma Mikoto com olhar maternal e um Fugaku – que acabara de chegar- nervoso por não saber sobre detalhes sobre as missões do filho.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okaa-san, otou-san e nii-san... De onde vêm os bebês?**_

Era mais um dia comum para Mikoto, levantou-se cedo para preparar o café da manhã, Sasuke e Fugaku logo estariam de pé com fome. Suspirou ao lembrar que Itachi ainda estava em missão.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha para logo se atarefar de coisas. Na passagem pelo corredor olhou para o calendário e notou que era dia 16. Faltava uma semana para Sasuke completar cinco anos.

Com passos calmos chegou até a cozinha, já próxima da pia começou a lavar as mãos para iniciar o serviço, mas foi "cortada" por alguém, insistente, que puxava o seu avental.

- Okaa-san...

Era o pequeno Sasuke que chamava a sua atenção. Trazia em uma das mãos um urso de pelúcia, que provavelmente; chegou até aqui sendo arrastado pelo chão. Com a outra mão esfregava os olhos.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun. Mamãe já vai preparar o café. - Falou com um sorriso, enorme, estampado na cara.

- Okaa-san...

- Diga Fofucho.

- Não gosto quando me chama assim!- Sasuke virou a cara fazendo bico. - Mas... De onde vêm os bebês?

O sorriso de Mikoto quebrou em mil pedaços. O que o seu filho caçula, que iria fazer cinco anos em duas semanas, estava lhe perguntando?

"Será que escutei direito" – Pensou.

- Einh... Okaa-san? De onde? Onde? – Indagou mais uma vez, cortando os pensamentos da mãe.

Agora a mulher ficou vermelha e logo depois roxa.

- Mas porque está me perguntando isso? De onde tirou essa pergunta? – Abaixou-se ficando ajoelhada; na altura da criança.

- Ontem, quando eu e a Okaa-san "tavamos sistindo" TV, a mulher falou que iria ganhar um bebê.

- Ah...

Bem que Fugaku havia dito: "Desse jeito ele vai virar um noveleiro". Definitivamente estava deixando ver televisão de mais.

- O papai Noel vai trazer para ela?

- "Quê"!

- Ela disse que iria ganhar e o papai Noel da às coisas né?- Olhava para a mãe curioso, esperando pela resposta.

- Sasuke, porque não vai brincar enquanto a Okaa-san prepara o café?

Mikoto começou os seus afazeres com um Sasuke emburrado em suas costas.

Por menor que o garoto fosse, odiava quando não respondiam as suas perguntas. Isso acontecia somente por que era uma criança.

-"Quando eu crescer, eles vão responder as minhas perguntas!" - Falou consigo mesmo.

Sem sucesso em arrancar a resposta que queria, Sasuke, resolveu ir para o quarto.

Lembrou-se que havia deixado um pirulito embaixo do seu "trabisseiro" – como o mesmo costumava a falar.

Subiu na cama alta com dificuldade e tirou o travesseiro do lugar. Lá embaixo tinha um grande pirulito azul, este estava completamente babado e repleto de fiapos de algodão.

Fez uma careta de nojo. De jeito nenhum comeria aquilo. Fez outra careta ao lembrar-se que; se o seu amiguinho Naruto estivesse por perto, já teria comido todo o doce. Recordou-se da ultima vez que brincaram; o loirinho comeu toda a massa de modelar.

Suspirou e colocou o pirulito de volta no lugar. Talvez desse a guloseima para Naruto depois.

- Sasuke, venha tomar café da manhã! –A mãe gritou, tirando a criança dos pensamentos sobre o amiguinho comilão.

Foi até a sala de jantar e notou que o pai já se achava nesta. Abaixou-se para ficar na altura da mesa. –Pelo menos com isso não tinha problemas.

Olhou de relance para o pai e nem se atreveu a pegar os hashis, Fugaku parecia muito ocupado na alimentação que nem prestou nos grandes olhos do filho mais novo.

-Algum problema, Sasuke-chan? – Mikoto perguntou ao filho. Certamente notou os olhares que o mesmo lançava para o pai.

O pequeno suspiro; pegou os hashis da mesa e olhou para o seu pai com as bochechas coradas.

- Otou-san...

Fugaku levantou o olhar e viu o filho mais novo. Sabia que Sasuke tinha uma pergunta para fazer; estava na cara. O menino sempre ficava corado quando se preparava para tal ato.

- Diga Sasuke... –Se concentrou, afinal crianças fazem todo tipo de perguntas.

Mikoto olhava atenciosamente... Com certeza o garoto iria fazer a mesma pergunta que fez a ela de manhã. Se estivesse respondido logo de cara, ele não precisaria repetir a indagação para o pai. Mas como Mikoto iria explicar a concepção humana a uma criança que iria fazer cinco anos?

- Sasuke... – A mulher ainda tentou interferir no tal assunto.

- Mikoto, o deixe perguntar. –Fugaku falou, olhando com atenção para Sasuke. –Faça a pergunta, filho.

- Hai... Eu queria perguntar... –Fez uma pausa. Estava nervoso, mas nem sabia o por que. – De onde vêm os bebês?

O pai engoliu a seco. Nesse momento estava colocando os hashis sobre a mesa e olhou para os olhos do filho.

- Eu preciso ir. -O homem falou se retirando e deixando um Sasuke atônito a tudo que estava acontecendo.

O mais velho sentiu que teve um djavú. Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar esses pensamentos... Foi nesse instante que se lembrou de um acontecimento; de alguns anos atrás.

Flash Back On.

Sobre os olhos do pai, Itachi, era uma criança calada. Nunca mostrava muitas reações. Completamente diferente de Sasuke, que com dois anos já fazia a maior bagunça em casa.

Uma das coisas que chamava atenção no garoto, era que, nunca fazia perguntas. Parece que o pequeno obtia as respostas que queria sozinho; sem precisar de nenhum adulto.

Mas, essa tal "paz" já estava para acabar, pelo desespero de Fugaku. Uma das grandes diferenças, é que, o menino sempre foi mais objetivo e direto.

Nesse dia, o pai, estava de folga e descansava em sua majestosa poltrona na sala de estar. Mikoto havia saído para fazer algumas compras, Sasuke ressonava no berço e Itachi... Onde mesmo que o pequeno estava?

Levantou o olhar e vasculhou o cômodo em busca do filho. O encontrou olhando pela janela. Ele parecia incomodado com algo... Fugaku não sabia dizer, talvez estivesse com alguma duvida. Não! Isso é impossível! Itachi não precisava que respondesse as suas perguntas.

- "Estou ficando mesmo gagá." – Fugaku pensou.

Foi só num piscar de olhos, e o filho já estava em sua frente. Ele o encarava sério... Será que queria lhe dizer algo? Talvez fosse importante.

- Chichiue... Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. – Perguntou direto e Fugaku sabia que, mesmo com somente 10 anos, Itachi era um bom manipulador de palavras... Não poderia deixar-se ser usado como uma marionete do filho.

- Diga. Itachi. – Falou pausadamente por puro estranhamento. Será que haviam sequestrado o seu filho e posto outra criança no lugar? Isso era impossível. Ou não?

- De onde vêm os bebês? – Indagou mais seriamente olhando para o pai.

Fugaku ficou paralisado. Nunca pensou que esse dia chegaria... Ele estava totalmente confuso. Contava ou não contava a verdade? Talvez pudesse usar a velha estória da cegonha, o filho é só uma criança mesmo ele iria acreditar.

A criança ficou parada na sua frente por mais 3 minutos. Realmente estava querendo saber, como o pai nada disse voltou a fazer o de antes. Foi para o seu quarto e ficou observando o céu pela janela.

Pensando estar livres de perguntas, Fugaku tentando relaxar ligou a televisão da sala e se aconchegou. Mas quando menos esperava Itachi apareceu novamente, com a cara de "fazer pergunta".

- Diga Itachi... – Já estava se preparando para o que vinha a seguir.

- O Shisui nii-san disse que as pessoas só podem ter filhos se amarem umas as outras.

O mais velho suspirou. Shisui pelo menos não falou algo comprometedor, depois agradeceria ao amigo do filho. Pelo menos assim ele poderia só completar a resposta que o menino dera.

- Sim. Isso é verdade. –Disse acreditando que estava encerrando a conversa.

Mas não era hoje que Fugaku teria alivio. Não por enquanto. O filho se aproximou mais ainda.

- Mas como necessariamente os bebês são feitos? –Indagou curioso o garoto.

Era hoje que ele iria ter um infarto no miocárdio! Como ele iria ser mais direto. O seu pai nunca conversou isso com ele, então como iria proceder com o filho?

Por uma boa "ousadia" do destino, os dois que estavam na sala ouviram um choro de bebê. Eles se entreolharam. O que iriam fazer?

- Bom... O Sasuke está chorando. –O filho mais velho falou para Fugaku, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Será que ele está com fome? – O pai pergunta mais para si mesmo do que para Itachi.

Sem falar mais palavras os dois seguiram para o quarto e logo que entraram o mais velho tocou o interruptor; acendendo a luz.

O que se via no berço era um pequenino chorando, e muito. A criança balbuciava palavras sem nexos. Fugaku se aproximou do berço adornado de brinquedos, olhando um pouco irritado para o bebê. Talvez se mostrasse para criança que estava bravo ela pararia de chorar.

Mas o que aconteceu foi de cortar o coração de qualquer marmanjo: Sem sentir-se incomodado com os olhares nervosos do pai, Sasuke, levantou o seus braços; como se pedisse colo para o homem. Agora não gaguejava mais palavras sem sentido, mas sim um "tou-san" e às vezes um "tou-chan".

Um pouco hesitante, o homem, pega a criança que logo se agarra em sua roupa, enfiando o rostinho vermelho na curva do pescoço do pai. Um pouco confuso o mais velho pergunta:

- O que houve... Sasuke-chan? – Perguntou atencioso.

- Iculo, iculo! –Se apertava mais no pai. Porém Fugaku se divertia com a situação do filho tentando provavelmente dizer; escuro.

Flash Back Off

Depois disso não havia acontecido mais nenhuma seção de perguntas de Itachi. Se teve dificuldades para explicar isso ao filho que tinha dez anos, na época, imagine para Sasuke que iria completar cinco anos?

Sasuke fez a cara mais birrenta que pode. Ele queria ser respondido! Os adultos eram espertos em enrolar as crianças, mas não iria ser enganado! Nunca!

Saiu quieto da mesa e ficou parado na porta; como se estivesse decepcionado. Mas na realidade estava mesmo. Mikoto pode perceber o quanto o filho estava tristonho.

-Sasuke... –A mulher falou para a criança.

Sasuke sabia que a mulher não iria lhe contar a verdade. Mas como iria saber? O pai também não iria contar... Quem mais podia ter essa informação?

Foi a partir daí, que Sasuke viu a luz no fim do túnel. O seu irmão com certeza sabe! Mas... Itachi ainda não tinha chegado da missão...

-Okaa-san... Quando o nii-san volta? – Perguntou curioso.

- Ele volta hoje. Pensei que tivesse esquecido fofucho. –A mulher falou afagando os cabelos da criança.

Vendo que o filho não iria dizer mais nada, Mikoto, foi recolher as tigelas que ainda se encontravam na mesa.

-"Agora eu só preciso esperar o Itachi-nii-san chegar." - Sasuke pensou.

Foi direto para o quarto e subiu em cima da cama na esperança de alcançar a prateleira; pegou uma latinha que estava repleta de lápis coloridos.

Depois de descer foi até uma cômoda que havia no local, abriu uma gaveta e pegou muitas folhas brancas de desenho. Após tamanha artimanha sentou no chão e começou a desenhar.

Ficou ali durante 2 horas. Só parou quando ouviu a mãe lhe chamar para tomar banho. Deixou os papeis e os lápis onde estava e segui correndo para a sala, de onde escutara a voz da mãe.

-Mãe! Mãe! O nii-san já chegou? –Perguntou esperançoso.

- Ele já deve estar para chegar. Então que tal tomarmos um banho, assim quando Itachi chegar; você vai estar limpinho. –Falou a mãe se abaixando na altura do garotinho.

Então assim foi; Mikoto deu banho de Sasuke e logo ele já estava arrumado.

-Porque não sai para brincar um pouco, querido? –A mulher falou se sentando no sofá com o filho.

-Tá bom! –Sasuke disse alegremente.

Já era umas 5 da tarde, e o que se podia ver era um garoto de cabelo escuro e outro de cabelo claro. Sasuke e Naruto. Os dois haviam brincado a tarde intera e agora estavam sentados na caixa de areia.

E foi ai que aconteceu algo não muito comum. Sasuke fez uma pergunta para Naruto. Não que nunca fizesse perguntas. –Hoje mesmo já fez varias- Mas para Naruto? Nunca indagava nada para o outro menino, porque sempre se achou mais inteligente e sendo assim não precisava de respostas de um dobe.

-Ei... Naruto... –Falou baixinho. Ainda duvidava que essa fosse a opção correta.

-Hum...?

- De onde vêm os bebês? –Falou logo por vez.

- Da barriga das mulheres. –Falou o mais novo convencido. Afinal, Sasuke Uchiha estava lhe fazendo uma pergunta.

- Ah... Tá. –Iria fazer mais outra pergunta mais ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar o seu nome.

-Sasuke...

-Nii-san!

O menino saiu da caixa de areia e abraçou fortemente o irmão mais velho. E claro, Itachi retribuiu.

-O que faz aqui? –Sasuke perguntou.

- Eu cheguei da missão e a mamãe pediu para mim buscar você. – O outro respondeu.

-Ah... –Sasuke sibilou baixo.

-Não espera aí! Naruto, não! – Itachi soltou Sasuke por um segundo e foi socorrer o amigo do irmão que nesse momento enfiava uma mãozinha cheia de areia na boca.

Sasuke riu. Talvez em outra ocasião ele ficasse com ciúmes, mas essa não.

- Por Kami, Naruto! Não se come areia. Você vai passar mal desse jeito. –O mais velho disse levantando a criança.

Nesse exato instante, Iruka, que era praticamente o pai de Naruto apareceu.

-Tudo bem Itachi-san, eu cuido deste pestinha. –O garoto que era um pouco mais novo que Itachi falou. – Naruto! Quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não comer tudo que vê!

Os dois irmãos Uchihas sorriram ao ver que Iruka levava Naruto pela mão e se afastava.

-Bom Sasuke... Vamos para casa.

Agora os dois irmãos faziam o caminho de volta para o clã em silencio. Itachi percebeu na hora que o pequeno Sasuke tinha um pergunta.

-Fale Sasuke. –O mai novo olhou surpreso para o irmão, que só deu um sorriso.

-De onde vêm os bebês. É das barrigas? –Perguntou ansioso pela resposta.

O maior parou de andar. Olhou para Sasuke e respondeu um "é"... Meio que fraco.

- E como eles entram lá? –Perguntou novamente. Talvez por que não percebeu que a cor do irmão se aproximava a de um tomate.

- Se duas pessoas se amarem, o amor se junta e vai morar na barriga da mãe. - Fez uma pausa. Não acreditava que estava mentido para o seu otouto- Daí depois de mais ou menos nove meses o amor sai em forma de criança.

- Agora eu entendi! –Sasuke falou alegre.

O dia acabou com Sasuke explicando a Fugaku como se nascia os bebês. Já que o pai não respondeu, o pequeno acreditou que o mais velho não sabia.


	3. Antes de tudo mudar

**Antes de tudo mudar**

-Vamos Sasuke, hoje a mamãe quer dormir cedo... Se você não tomar banho logo, vai ficar se coçando por causa da areia. –Mikoto falou tentando convencer a criança a tomar um banho, pois estava muito suja.

-Eu não estou sujo, Okaa-saaaannn- Disse o pequenino fazendo um bico maior que a cara.

-Está sim. Você tem areia até nos ouvidos! –A mulher falou brincando.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça. Realmente estava sujo, sua mãe estava certa, mas não queria tomar banho.

E a cena continuou. Com Mikoto na sala, agachada na altura da criança e tentando a convencer. A TV se encontrava desligada só refletindo a mãe e a criança que se encontravam no centro do cômodo.

Foi ai que a "salvação" da mais velha apareceu. Itachi que provavelmente só passava pela sala com o objetivo de chegar até a cozinha; se viu no meio daquela confusão.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Mas o que faria? Sasuke não é daqueles que se convencem facilmente. Se talvez fizesse aquela pequena cabecinha, poderia conseguir o seu "objetivo" logo.

-Sasuke... –Itachi falou ao ver que a criança negava mais uma vez o pedido da mãe. –Porque não toma um banho?

-É que... Eu já tomei um banho hoje. –Falou convencido, cruzando os braços curtos diante o corpo.

- Mas está sujo novamente! –Ponderou Mikoto atraindo a atenção para si.

- Mas... Okaa-san... –Falou abaixando o olhar. Mesmo assim não se daria por vencido. – Eu não estou sujo!

- Otouto... Lembra-se de que eu prometi a você que iria lhe ensinar a empunhar uma kunai? – Esperou ao ver que a expressão do pequeno estava confusa. –Eu poderei te ensinar se você for tomar banho logo.

- Mesmo? –Sasuke perguntou duvidoso. Mas se sentiu mais seguro; ao ver o seu irmão acenar com a cabeça dizendo que sim. –Então eu já vou tomar banho!

O miúdo puxou a mão da mãe pelo corredor longo; que ligava a sala e o quarto. Quanto mais rápido tomasse o banho, mais rápido iria aprender a ser um ninja mais forte; como o seu Onii-san.

Itachi riu da situação. Não que tivesse tempo para tamanha "baboseiras", como ensinar Sasuke a usar uma arma ninja. Mas arranjaria tempo. Mesmo que o trabalho como ANBU o esteja desgastando ele não deixaria o esse pequenino otouto de lado. Afinal a criança o via como um herói... Não poderia estragar a sua infância sendo um péssimo exemplo.

Antes de o mais velho concluir os seus pensamentos; ouviu a mãe gritando algo como: "Sasuke! Não corra!", ou uma coisa parecida.

-Nii-san! Eu já tomei banho! Vamos treinar? –Sasuke disse chegando perto do irmão.

-Sasuke! Eu disse para não correr... –Mikoto se aproximou da criança e afagou os seus cabelos passando uma loção perfumada neste mesmo.

O pequenino fez um grande bico e virou a cara para mãe.

-Que cara é essa, Sasuke? –Itachi falou divertido, afagando os cabelos do menino, repetindo os movimentos da mãe.

- Eu não gosto quando a Okaa-san passa "esse negocio cheiroso" em mim! Parece perfume de garota. –Falou decidido o pequeno.

- Ora... Isso faz você ficar fofo querido. A mamãe não resiste. –A mulher falou gargalhando.

- Hum! Eu não sou fofo! Ninjas não são fofos! – Reclamou da atitude da mãe; achava grande humilhação chamar um ninja de fofo!

- Yare... Yare Sasuke, vamos ou não vamos treinar? – Itachi se intrometeu, vendo a "grande" discussão que se arrastava entre a mãe e o irmão.

- Tá bom! – Por um momento a criança se esqueceu da briga com sua mãe.

- Depois que brincarem, venham logo para casa! –A mulher disse docemente.

- Não é brincadeira, é treino Okaa-san! –Corrigiu a criança.

Mikoto riu com a seriedade do filho. Eles não precisavam voltar tão cedo assim... Quem seria o ser com tamanha burrice para mexer com os filhos do chefe do clã... Sem contar que Itachi era da ANBU, bom se analisarmos, ele nem precisaria fazer muita coisa... Só olhar para os inimigos e eles cairiam, literalmente.

- Bom Sasuke, a primeira lição é que: você deve tomar cuidado ao manejar uma kunai. Cuidado com os seus dedos, a maneira que se segura é essencial.

A criança olhava para irmão atento a qualquer ensinamento do mesmo.

- Segure. –Itachi disse entregando uma das armas nas mãos do pequeno.

-Hai! – Pegou com cuidado, e analisou um pouco.

- Veja... É assim que se deve jogar. –O mais velho disse e logo após lançou o objeto acertando o alvo, que estava em uma árvore, com perfeição.

- Oh... Você é muito bom nisso, aniki! –Falou fazendo com a boca um pequeno "O".

- É questão de treino, nada de que se possa admirar. –Falou Itachi simplesmente.

- Mas eu não consigo fazer isso. –Falou triste.

Percebendo a melancolia do irmão Itachi disse tentando reanima-lo:

-Mas tenho certeza que assim que conseguir fazer, será melhor do que eu. –Disse.

- Acha mesmo? –Perguntou receoso, aguardando a resposta.

- Claro.

- Agora tente; se não, como vai saber se consegue? –Itachi encorajou o irmão.

O primeiro lançamento de Sasuke passou longe do alvo. O garotinho suspirou. Mas, depois de um tempo ele conseguiu acertar um pouco próximo, assim tirando um meio-sorriso de orgulho do irmão.

Mas aconteceu algo que não deixou nenhum dos garotos felizes. Em um acidente Sasuke acabou cortando a mão na kunai... Ficou segurando as lagrimas de dor, tentando parecer forte, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo.

- Onii-san... Está doendo! –Sasuke disse.

Mas Itachi não fez nada. Ficou paralisado olhando o sangue da criança escorrer entre os dedos.

- O que eu faço Onii-san? "Tá" doendo. – Repetiu a reclamação.

Mas novamente o outro não fez nada. Só saiu do transe quando ouviu o irmão soluçar.

-Sasuke! O que eu disse sobre os cuidados de empunhar uma kunai? – Falou preocupado, pegando a mãozinha ferida.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria de te deixar preocupado Onii-san... Gomenassai¹ !

- Não precisa se desculpar... Vamos até o lago para lavar esse ferimento.

Os dois seguiram para o lago e o maior com cuidado lavou a mão machucada.

- Está doendo nii-san... Dói muito... – o pequeno sussurrou para o maior.

- Desculpe Sasu, mas eu não tenho chakra de ninja medico, eu posso fazer muito. O melhor é irmos para casa, a mamãe vai saber o que eu fazer.

-Oh... Por Kami... Está doendo Sasuke? –A mulher pegava a mão da criança.

- Não precisa tanto alarde Mikoto... É só um ferimento, ele que ser um ninja, então isso é normal.

-E você Itachi, se machucou? – A mão perguntou para o filho mais velho; pegando as suas mãos.

- Não mamãe, eu estou bem.

Fugaku suspirou. Será que Mikoto não percebeu que Itachi já era um ANBU e tinha assassinado varias pessoas? Parece que não. Sorriu por dentro ao lembrar que uma vez; Itachi chegou arranhado em casa e a mulher quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

A mulher puxou uma das cadeiras e pediu para que o Sasuke se sentasse. O garoto obedeceu, e ficou observando. Das mãos da sua mão apareceu um chakra verde, o menino não se surpreendeu, pois sempre que havia de machucava a mãe o curava.

Aos poucos a feridas da sua mão foi se cicatrizando e a dor cessou.

-Obrigada mamãe... –A criança disse, esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

- Sasuke, tome cuidado da próxima vez e preste atenção nas instruções do Itachi.

-Hai.

-Sasuke, falta apenas uma semana para o seu aniversário. O que vai querer pedir? –Itachi entrou na conversa e nem pode perceber que havia apertado o botão "falatório" do irmão.

- Eu não sei... O que se pede em aniversários? –Perguntou duvidoso.

- Algo que você queira muito. – O irmão falou simplesmente.

- Tá bem! Eu posso escolher depois? –Indagou inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

QUASE UMA SEMANA DEPOIS. Dia 22, véspera do aniversario do Sasuke.

- Nii-san! Nii-san! –Sasuke falou alto, pulando em cima do irmão.

-Sasuke? O que faz aqui? São apenas... –Pausou olhando para o relógio despertador que ficava ao lado da cama, em cima do criado-mudo. – 6... Horas...

- Você dorme muito nii-san... E eu não seu ver esse números nesse troço. – Sasuke fez bico e olhou para o lado. – Se lembra de que hoje você prometeu que iria me levar para treinar?

- Ora... Ainda é muito cedo... E também não se esqueça de chamar aquele seu amigo loirinho comedor de areia... O Naruto; para o seu aniversário. –Itachi se sentou ficando com Sasuke nesse colo.

O maior afagou os cabelos do pequeno, o pegou no colo e delicadamente o colocou no chão.

- Eu já vou te levar para o treino. Mas antes vá tomar café... Nenhum ninja treina de barriga fazia.

- Sim Sensei!

- Sensei? Eu não estou muito jovem para ser chamado de sensei? –Itachi perguntou divertido.

- Você é velho. Eu sou jovem. –Falou convencido o menor.

-Ora, que convencido... Mas ande logo otouto, ou quer se atrasar? –O irmão perguntou para o pequeno, com a cara séria, mas por dentro estava feliz.

- Não! Eu já estou indo Onii-san... Quer dizer Sensei! – E o garotinho saiu correndo do quarto do irmão mais velho.

Depois de já estar arrumado Itachi seguiu para a sala de jantar e encontrou todos na mesa, já tomando o café.

- Desculpe pela demora. –Falou se sentando a mesa.

Depois de um café da manhã, os irmãos se prepararam. Na sala, quando Itachi abria a porta ele soube que estava sendo vigiado.

-Sasuke, espere aqui, por favor. –Falou.

- Hai. –O irmão menor falou um pouco confuso.

Itachi pulou entre as árvores e se deparou com um ANBU. Com certeza o outro veio o avisar sobre alguma missão. O Uchiha ficou parado, esperando algo ser dito.

- Uchiha Itachi, temos uma missão a mando do Sandaime. Encontre-nos no mesmo lugar de sempre; em meia hora. – O homem mascarado já estava se retirando quando ouviu a voz rouca e decidida de Itachi atrás de si.

- Quantos dias durarão a missão? –Ele perguntou com poucas palavras.

- Não menos que uma semana. – O outro respondeu e quando ia ir embora ouviu novamente a voz do menor atrás; novamente.

- Eu não vou. –Falou simplesmente ficando parado e aguardando a reação do outro.

Itachi não iria mesmo! O aniversário de Sasuke era no outro dia. Nem que a vila dependesse disso. Alguns poderia dizer que estava sendo egoísta, mas ele não se importava.

- Como? Itachi você é um dos capitães da ANBU, não pode faltar numa missão tão importante quanto essa! O que vai fazer de tão importante que não pode ir? – O homem perguntou surpreso.

- Eu não estou ligando se vocês são tão incompetentes a ponto de não conseguirem completar uma missão sem mim. E, além disso, eu tenho planos para amanhã, e não vou cancelar. –Disse sem mostrar nenhuma expressão.

- Isso é inadmissível moleque! Se você faltar eu darei um jeito de rebaixá-lo a gennin! – O mais velho falou alterado.

- Faça isso. Eu nunca quis entrar para essa porcaria de ANBU, e nem faço questão. Mas lembre-se que o meu pai é o chefe do clã Uchiha e ele não gostaria de saber nada deste acontecimento. Será que Konoha poderia vencer uma guerra começada pelos Uchihas? Eu acho que não. –Falou calmo.

O homem sentiu um frio correr pela espinha. Realmente iria ser ruim se Konoha estivesse em guerra com os Uchihas. Muito ruim. Analisando esses fatores, o mais velho deu-se por vencido.

-Ok... Espero que seja a primeira e a ultima vez que isto aconteça. Eu inventarei uma desculpa pela sua falta. – Falou isso e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Feliz por não ter que comparecer em nenhuma missão, Itachi desceu da árvore e foi ao encontro do irmão que tinha um semblante confuso.

- Onde foi... Onii-san? –Perguntou confuso.

-Pensei que alguém estava nos seguindo, mas era só impressão. Vamos treinar.

Depois de um leve treinamento, os irmãos sentaram embaixo de uma arvore e ficaram olhando as nuvens do céu.

- Onii-san... Vamos até Konoha, assim podemos chamar o Naruto para minha festa de aniversário.

-Claro.

Então os dois se levantaram, e seguiram para a cidade a fim de chamar Naruto para o aniversário do menor.

Cruzaram o lugar movimentado, e foram até o parquinho. Lá havia um garotinho loiro, se balançando em um balanço velho e enferrujado. Ele parecia estar triste e solitário.

Sasuke ficou feliz em ver o amiguinho, mas não demonstrou. Uchihas não devem ficar felizes por nada. Não que Naruto não fosse nada... Mas... Ah vocês entenderam.

- Sasuke Teme! – A criança loira gritou, e correu até os irmãos. –E Itachi-san!

- Olá dobe. – Sasuke falou sem graça.

- Olá Naruto. – Itachi falou calmo como sempre.

- O que fazem aqui? – O menino mais jovem indagou, coçando a cabeça, em sinal de duvida.

- Eu quero que vá ao meu aniversário amanhã. – Sasuke falou envergonhado.

- Vai ter rámem? –Perguntou duvidoso.

- Vai ter sim. –Agora foi Itachi que respondeu.

- Então eu vou. –Naruto disse sorrindo. - Mas, que horas são?

- As duas Naruto. –Itachi respondeu novamente.

E assim estava tudo pronto. Os dois irmãos ficaram um tempo no parquinho com Naruto, brincando e quando o céu começou a ficar laranja voltaram para casa.

Dia do aniversário do Sasuke, 23 de Julho.

Tudo estava preparado. Só pessoas mais próximas, como Suishi, e alguns familiares estavam na festa. De crianças lá, só tinha o próprio aniversariante e o seu convidado: Naruto.

- Sasuke... Assopre as velas e faça um pedido. –Mikoto dizia enquanto segurava o filho pela cintura; o inclinando sobre a mesa do bolo.

- Sim. – E assim ele soprou as varia velinhas que tinha em cima do bolo confeitado.

- Pra quem vai dar o primeiro pedaço, Otouto? –Itachi perguntou divertido.

- Oras, pra mim! – E depois disso pegou o pedaço que a mãe havia cortado e correu para o sofá.

Todos gargalharam, menos Naruto que estava enraivecido por Itachi haver mentido dobre o rámen.

Tudo parecia bem. Bem até demais. Por ventura Fugaku chamou o filho mais velho para sua sala ainda no meio da festa. Mas não era para falar um elogio que o havia chamado; e sim para uma punição que Itachi não iria esquecer.

Gomenassai: Desculpas, de um modo mais formal.


	4. Chapter 4

**4º Capitulo**

O pai e o filho seguiram pelo corredor estreito até chegarem a uma porta. Itachi sabia que lá era uma das salas de reunião do clã. –Apesar de também saber que havia outra escondida.

O Uchiha mais velho abriu a porta sem cerimônias; e logo depois de entrar sentou-se numa cadeira majestosa, e com um sinal de cabeça pediu para o filho sentar.

Ao perceber que o garoto não iria questionar nada, -Nem o motivo de estar ali- iniciou o dialogo.

- Itachi, eu quero saber o que faz aqui? – Perguntou alterado, mas não muito, pois sabia que isso não intimidava o filho.

-O senhor me trouxe até aqui. –Falou cínico, pois sabia que não era essa resposta que o mais velho queria.

-Não se faça de bobo, você sabe o que EU quero que responda, - Pausou. Quanto mais calmo ficasse seria melhor. –Porque não foi à missão que o Sandaime ordenou?

- Por que, se eu fosse não poderia comparecer ao aniversário de Sasuke. –Falou simplesmente. Ele não demonstrava remorso no que fez, e isso deixava Fugaku furioso.

-Isso não é motivo para faltar, você sabia que essa missão era importante. –Fugaku retrucou em resposta do jeito calmo do filho.

- Quem lhe contou sobre a missão? –Itachi, sem perder a calma, indagou.

- Itachi, meu filho... –Fugaku se levantou da cadeira e se apoiou na mesa; ficando cara a cara com o adolescente. –Não se esqueça de que: Mesmo que você esteja na ANBU, eu ainda sou o seu responsável, assim eu sei de 90% das missões que você participa.

Itachi não podia acreditar. Como Fugaku poderia saber de tudo? Alguém... Alguém estava o vigiando... Mas quem? A não ser que Fugaku ameaçou Konoha para saber sobre as missões do filho.

Ao ver que o garoto ficou paralisado, por estar surpreso, Fugaku continuou.

-Apesar de ser um assassino sangue-frio você é apenas um adolescente. Um garotinho indefeso... E se depender de mim, você irá cumprir todas as missões que lhe forem resignadas.

Itachi apertou as mãos, as fechando; em forma de soco, do lado do corpo. Logo após disse:

- Mas não depende de você. –Falou um pouco alterado.

Fugaku deu um sorriso bem pequeno, quase imperceptível. Nunca viu o filho alterado, então para ele; ver o showzinho de Itachi era divertido.

- Claro que sim. Sabe o que eu percebi sobre você? – Itachi nada disse e apenas escutou. –Que depois que o Sasuke cresceu um pouco, você ficou mole demais.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Sasuke. Ele é só uma criança, nem sabe que eu estou aqui. –Falou calmo. E isso irritou o pai novamente. Ele queria ver o outro bravo e ofendido.

- Tem tudo a ver com aquele pirralho. Ele não tem condição nenhuma de honrar o nome dos Uchihas. Mal sabe empunhar uma kunai, sem se ferir, é uma criança mimada por Mikoto e você.

- Ele acabou de completar cinco anos. Sasuke não precisa saber esse tipo de coisa. –Itachi sussurrou, de tanta raiva que estava.

- Você com cinco anos já sabia fazer o Katon. Ele nunca vai aprender se tiver tudo fácil ao seu alcance, ele terá que trabalhar duro para conseguir poder. –Fugaku explicou bem mais calmo.

O homem mais velho deu-se por si do que estava fazendo. Tinha provocado tanto o filho, que o mesmo já estava com o Sharingan ativado. Não que tivesse medo do adolescente, -Aliás, venceria o garoto de 13 anos fácil- mas era melhor não causar uma briga com o seu filho.

Vendo que o pai já falava calmamente, Itachi desativou o Sharingan. Ele estava com tanta raiva, que por extinto, acabou o ativando sem notar.

- Esse é o seu problema pai. Sempre vive comparando eu com Sasuke, e isso o magoa. Nós somos irmãos, não copias.

- Mas mesmo assim, você receberá o seu castigo. –O mais velho voltou a se sentar na cadeira e prosseguiu. –Quero que se afaste do Sasuke.

- O que? Por que eu faria isso? Ele é meu irmão! –Itachi voltou a se estressar.

- Calma. Só por um tempo; isso vai ser para o bem de vocês dois, assim ele se tornará mais independente e você mais responsável.

- E se eu não aceitar a sua "proposta"? –Disse Itachi irônico.

- Você não tem escolha.

- Como não tenho escolha? –Perguntou um pouco alterado.

- Se não aceitar eu conto para Sasuke o que um ANBU de verdade faz... Aposto que ele não sabe. Se você não se afastar por bem, ele vai se afastar por medo. Imagine a carinha dele ao saber que o irmão é um assassino?

- Você não é um pai! Pais não ameaçam os seus filhos dessa maneira. Se continuar assim Sasuke nunca vai considera-lo com um. Sempre vive dizendo que eu sou perfeito, enquanto trata-o como um qualquer! –Itachi falou, aumentando um pouco a voz.

- Eu estou fazendo isso para o seu bem, moleque! –Fugaku se esqueceu de que havia prometido a si mesmo que manteria a calma.

-Para o meu bem? –Itachi soltou uma risada debochada- Estou vendo que é para o MEU bem!

Fugaku se assustou um pouco. Já era difícil ver o filho sorrir, imagine gargalhar de uma maneira cínica como essa.

-Itachi eu sou seu pai e mereço respeito! –Fugaku gritou, batendo forte com as mãos na mesa.

- Para mim você não vale o que come! –Itachi gritou. Novamente tinha o Sharingan ativado.

O garoto estava fora do controle. Nem se dava por si o que estava fazendo. Nem mesmo sabia as palavras que pronunciava.

-Itachi! Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!

- O que vai fazer? Vai me bater agora? –Indagou Itachi cinicamente.

- Isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você... Acredite.

Rapidamente Fugaku segurou o filho pelo pescoço e Itachi nada fez. Começou a rir, como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação do pai.

Mas ao contrario do que pensou, o mais velho não o agrediu. Com um jutsu estranho –Pelo menos para o adolescente, que nunca tinha visto ninguém usar- imobilizou o garoto.

Agora Fugaku também estava com o Sharingan ativado, e encarou o filho.

A cena resumia-se a: Fugaku pressionando o filho contra a parede; o segurando pelo pescoço e Itachi não dava mais nenhum sinal de divertimento. O menino encarava os olhos do pai, como se encara o vazio.

Uns 30 segundos depois, o mais novo desmaia e cai em um sono profundo.

Assim o mais alto o segura e o põe sentado na cadeira, mas o outro ainda continua de olhos fechados.

- Desculpe meu filho... Eu não queria fazer você sofrer... –Fugaku disse afagando os cabelos longos do adolescente.

Esperou a festa acabar e todos os convidados se retirarem e foi até a sala conversar com a mulher. Subiu sozinho e deixou o mais novo na sala de reuniões.

A encontrou varrendo o chão da sala, mas ao lado dela, no sofá Sasuke estava sentando; assistindo TV.

- Mikoto, preciso conversar com você. –Falou se referindo a Sasuke que no momento que o pai chegou atiçou os ouvidos para escutar todo o dialogo.

- Claro querido... Sasuke, por que não vai brincar no seu quarto? –Perguntou sugestiva.

-Hai. –A criança correu para o seu quarto, alegre com a ideia de poder brincar.

Já se aproximava das 9 horas da noite. O homem sentou no sofá e logo em seguida a mulher sentou-se na sua frente.

-Mikoto, está acontecendo algo com o Itachi. –Falou com tom de preocupado.

- Ele está doente? –A mulher perguntou, ponhando uma das mãos sobre os lábios

- Acredito que não. Fisicamente não. Mas talvez psicologicamente. –Falou ainda mais preocupado.

- Como assim? –A consorte indagou ainda mais confusa.

- Não sei direito. Mas eu queria que você ligasse para o nosso médico; ele saberá manter segredo sobre algo com isso.

- Sim. Eu irei ligar imediatamente. –Disse Mikoto.

Fugaku foi até a sala que estava mais cedo com o seu primogênito. O carregou até o quarto que o menor dormia.

O médico chegou todo enfadado e sério. Cruzou os corredores seguindo Fugaku; logo chegaram até o quarto que o adolescente estava e os três, Fugaku, Mikoto e o doutor, se sentaram em cadeiras que se encontravam no local.

Depois de exames básicos, tais como; medir a temperatura e etc., o medico virou a atenção para os outros presentes.

-Senhor Fugaku, Senhora Mikoto, aparentemente o seu filho está bem, mas receio que seja apenas aparentemente. Como podem ver ele está transpirando, isto indica febre. Mas não encontrei nenhum sinal de gripe ou qualquer outra doença que possui esse sintoma.

- Então o senhor está afirmando que a sua febre é psicológica? –Mikoto perguntou angustiada.

- Sim. Isso mesmo. – O doutor pausou, e suspirou fundo para continuar. –Mas antes de confirmar com toda certeza preciso fazer algumas perguntar para vocês.

-Prossiga. -Fugaku pediu.

- Bom... Eu preciso que definam a personalidade de Itachi, antes de notarem alguma diferença.

- Ele sempre foi calmo, obediente e nunca mostrou agressividade. -Falou Mikoto, ainda com a voz preocupada.

-Também não era do tipo questionador, e obedecia em qualquer circunstância. –Fugaku concluiu a fala da esposa.

O medico anotava tudo em um pequeno bloco de folhas.

-Desde quando ele passou a agir diferente? –Indagou o doutor.

- Faz uns três meses... –Fugaku disse tentando forçar a memória.

A mulher dessa vez ficou calada. Ela não tinha o que dizer... O filho não havia mudado com ela.

- O senhor se lembra de algum acontecimento importante, para o Itachi, por essa data?

- Bom... Foi neste mês que Itachi entrou para a ANBU. –Mikoto interviu na conversa. Fugaku só confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu não tenho um diagnostico completo, por isso só posso dizer o que acho. Itachi aparenta ter algum tipo de transtorno bipolar.

- Como assim? Tem certeza?-Fugaku perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- Não senhor, eu não tenho certeza, mas há 10% de chance dele ter algum transtorno... Por isso eu vou pedir para que me deixem retornar amanhã, assim poderei fazer algumas perguntas a ele.

-Sim... Volte. –Mikoto falou ainda surpresa, pela revelação do medico.

-Mantenham-no descansando e não deixe levantar da cama até eu voltar.

Depois dessas poucas palavras o doutor saiu. Mikoto encarava Fugaku atrás de respostas. Ora, pra ela Itachi não havia mudado em nada. Não adianta falar que o medico estava certo que ela não iria encarar essa fala como uma verdade.

Mas enquanto recebia olhares questionadores da esposa, Fugaku, olhava ternamente para o filho. Ao contrario do que parece, ele não era um pai maligno, mas teria que fazer um teste com Itachi.

Sabia que o Itachi de antigamente não reagiria daquela forma... Talvez fosse o trabalho que havia o deixado cansado demais.

Vendo que não teve nenhuma reposta em relação aos olhares, Mikoto resolveu falar:

-Fugaku... Aconteceu algo entre você e o Itachi que eu não saiba? –Perguntou com aquela voz, a voz que o marido já sabia que não iria escapar do interrogatório.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã? –O outro disse em resposta.

Apesar de estar curiosa a dona já sabia que iria ter que esperar até amanhã.

-Tudo bem. Mas lembre-se de que estou esperando esclarecimentos.

- É melhor irmos dormir. –O homem disse, já saindo do quarto, sendo seguido pela esposa.

E os dois saíram deixando o filho ressonando no quarto.

Já se aproximava das duas da manhã. Mas Sasuke não sabia disto. Não estava conseguindo dormir, pois ouvia barulhos esquisitos no quarto e estava com muito medo.

Levantou depois de mais uma sessão de ruídos, e saiu do quarto levando consigo o seu urso de pelúcia. Com pequenos passos andou até parar na frente da porta do quarto do irmão.

-"Será que o nii-san vai ficar bravo?" - Pensou enquanto se mantinha quieto. "Não, ele nunca fica bravo."

Com cuidado girou a maçaneta da porta e entrou. Viu que o seu irmão estava dormindo, andou bem devagar até alcançar a cama do maior. Sem fazer o mínimo som, deitou-se ao lado desse e se aconchegou para dormir.

Itachi sentiu alguém perto de si, e com muito esforço abriu os olhos... Sasuke estava ali.

-Sasuke, o que faz aqui? –Perguntou sonolento.

-Eu ouvi alguns barulhos estranhos no meu quarto e não consegui mais dormir. –Falou baixinho, como se estivesse com vergonha por sentir medo.

- Deve ser só mais um galho na sua janela. –Disse relembrando da ultima vez que Sasuke veio para sua cama.

-Não... Tenho certeza que deve ser um daqueles yokais¹, você me contou que eles adoram assustar crianças. –Falou olhando para cima, encarando os olhos do irmão.

-Otouto-baka, isso foi só um estória. –Falou calmo.

- Mas... –Pausou- Eu posso dormir com você hoje? –Perguntou manhoso.

-Tudo bem.

E assim Sasuke fechou os olhos e voltou a tentar dormir. 5 minutos depois, o pequeno já estava no mundo dos sonhos. Mas com o mais velho foi diferente. A sua cabeça latejava, os seus olhos ardiam e pior: Não tinha a mínima ideia de como havia vindo parar na sua cama.

Alias, a ultima coisa que se lembrava era; o pai o chamando para a sala de reuniões.

Esforçou-se mais um pouco. Nada. Não se lembrava de nada... Como alguém se esquece de algo assim? Não é possível.

Refletiu um pouco sobre a sua falta de memória e depois acabou pegando no sono.

Acordou com a sua mãe tirando Sasuke de si. Ele se sentou na cama e olhou para a mulher, como se buscasse respostas.

- Vamos Sasuke... Levante-se, se não você vai perder a hora do café. –Mikoto falou, balançando a criança pelos ombros.

-Não mãe... Aqui "tá tão bom". –Falou o pequeno se agarrando mais nos cobertores.

Vendo os olhares questionadores do filho mais velho a dona de casa falou:

-Parece que você passou mal e desmaiou ontem, Itachi. –Não falou toda a verdade, até porque não sabia.

- O nii-san está doente? –Sasuke ficou de joelhos na cama, tocando a testa do irmão com as pequenas mãozinhas.

- Parece que você já está bem melhor, mas fique de cama. Pelo menos até o doutor chegar. –Mikoto disse atenciosamente.

Itachi assentiu e viu Sasuke e Mikoto se retirarem do quarto.

Depois de 30 minutos o doutor na estava presente na casa da família Uchiha. Sem cerimônias, Fugaku o levou até o quarto do seu primogênito e quando chegaram encontraram Itachi sentado na cama, olhando para o nada.

Logo depois o pai saiu e deixou os dois a sós.

-Bom Itachi, eu estou aqui apenas para fazer algumas perguntas... Se você me permitir é claro. –O mais velho perguntou, e logo após recebeu apenas a constatação que queria com um aceno de cabeça.

- Você gosta muito do seu irmão não é? –Perguntou como se fosse perguntar simples.

Mas o que a maioria as pessoas não sabem é que; muitas vezes uma pergunta leva a outra. Com uma pergunta boba como essas um bom médico pode descobrir um grande segredo.

-Ele é o meu irmão, tenho o dever de protegê-lo. –Falou calmo e sereno.

-Sim. Isso é verdade. –O doutor concordou, escrevendo em seu bloco de folhas a resposta do garoto. –E o seu pai e a sua mãe... Você também gosta deles, não é?

Itachi nada disse, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-E o seu trabalho... Você gosta? –Perguntou curioso, pois essa era a pergunta que lhe interessava desde o começo.

- É um trabalho qualquer. Eu me sinto útil para Konoha o cumprido.

Depois de varia perguntas, o doutor desce com um aspecto neutro. Aproximou de Fugaku e Mikoto que o aguardava na sala.

- O meu filho está bem, doutor? –A dona foi a primeira a perguntar.

- Sim. Parece que ele está apenas mal-humorado. Deve ser por causa do trabalho.

- Mas e a febre? –Fugaku perguntou.

- Foi só um efeito colateral, provavelmente do jutsu que o senhor usou.

- Entendo.

-Mas como podemos ajuda-lo? –Mikoto perguntou preocupada.

- Eu recomendo deixa-lo de folga por uns 15 dias. Isso deve resolver.

Depois de uma breve conversa o medico se retirou. Os pais suspiraram, e se sentiram bem mais calmos.

Youkais¹: Yōkai (妖怪 lit. demônio, espírito, ou monstro?), também escrito como yokai e youkai, é uma classe de criaturas sobrenaturais do folclore japonês, que inclui o oni (ogro), a kitsune (raposa) e a Yuki-onna (mulher da neve). Alguns são humanos com características de animais, ou o contrário, como o Kappa (criança do rio) e o Tengu (cães sagrados). Um yōkai geralmente tem algum tipo de poder sobrenatural ou espiritual, e assim encontros com humanos tendem a ser perigosos. Um yōkai que tem a habilidade de se transformar é chamado de obake. O termo yōkai é ambíguo, e pode ser usado para designar todo tipo de monstro e criatura sobrenatural.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Especial: O nascimento e infância de Sasuke**

O garoto de sete anos olhava de relance para a mãe que estava sentada no sofá da sala ao seu lado. A mulher tinha em suas mãos um pote cheio de sorvete de chocolate e comia cada colherada com gosto.

-"Não sabia que a Okaa-san gostava tanto de doces." - Pensou Itachi, mantendo o mesmo semblante sério.

Antes de pensar algo mais; sons tiraram Itachi de seus devaneios. A mulher ao seu lado começou a chorar. Ora, mas o que o garoto tinha feito? Que se lembre, nada.

-Okaa-san, está tudo bem? –Perguntou olhando dentro dos olhos marejados da mulher.

Mikoto se levantou, deixou o pote de sorvete na mesa; correu para o quarto e se trancou lá.

O pequeno ficou atônito a atitude inesperada da mais velha. Ficou refletindo sozinho a causa do ocorrido.

Quando foi se deu por si já era tarde, umas 5 da tarde. E desde que se trancou a mulher não saiu. Iria esperar o seu pai chegar para lhe perguntar o que acontecia com sua a Okaa-san, com certeza o homem saberia o que estava acontecendo.

Ficou tanto tempo assim que acabou cochilando no sofá.

Fugaku andava calmo pelo caminho que o levaria até em casa. O homem massageava as têmporas, ainda pensava como contaria para Itachi que iria ter um irmãozinho?

De qualquer modo, não iria ser muito surpreendente se o garotinho não mostrasse nenhuma reação. Mas talvez um irmão lhe fizesse melhor, assim Itachi teria uma companhia; e claro o homem teria mais um motivo de orgulho. Outro filho prodígio.

Caminhou até a mansão principal e chegou sorrateiramente. Hoje iria contar que o filho iria receber um irmão ou irmã.

Quando chegou até a sala; encontrou o menino adormecido no sofá. O rosto do garotinho se assemelhava á um anjo. Fugaku suspirou; o filho já estava para se formar na academia, com apenas sete anos. Ele parecia ser uma criança, mas com certeza tinha a idade mental mais avançado.

Aproximou-se do sofá e com uma das mãos balançou o filho para que acordasse.

-Itachi, não deveria ter dormido aqui. – Falou o homem.

-Desculpe otou-san, é que estava lhe esperando. –Disse o menino e sentou-se no sofá de maneira mais confortável.

- O que lhe fez esperar até essa hora? Já é mais de meia noite. –Falou o homem repreendendo a atitude do filho. –Mesmo assim, diga.

- É sobre a Okaa-san. Ela está diferente, e muito mais emotiva. Aliás, ela come sem parar.

Como o homem foi tão burro em pensar que o filho não perceberia? Ele realmente pensa mais maduramente.

- Bom... Onde está a Okaa-san agora? –O homem perguntou. Antes de contar algo para Itachi, ele iria falar com a mulher.

- Ele se trancou no quarto desde cedo. –Vendo o olhar indagativo do mais velho, o garoto continuou. –Ela começou a chorar de repente e foi para lá.

- Está bem, eu vou falar com ela. –E o homem se retirou, olhando um pouco cansado para o filho.

Seguiu pelo corredor estreito. Este mesmo era feito de um piso de madeira e as paredes eram bem adornadas por pinturas da família Uchiha.

Chegou e bateu levemente na porta, aguardando a esposa abrir. Vendo que não teve nenhuma reação, ele a chamou.

-Mikoto, sou eu. –O homem falou calmo. Sabia que nem precisaria dizer quem era para a consorte abrir.

A porta foi aperta e um pequeno rangido permaneceu no ambiente.

-Fugaku... Desculpe-me, eu não sei o que deu em mim. Acabei deixando Itachi sozinho o dia todo. Realmente eu não sei o que deu em mim. –Falou se virando e sentando na cama.

-Tudo bem, deve ser o hormônio da gravidez. Mas temos uma questão para resolver. Quem vai contar sobre o bebê para o Itachi? – O marido disse se sentando na cama; ao lado da dona.

-Eu conto. Afinal fui eu que o deixei sozinho hoje. E você também não é muito bom com as palavras. –Falou carinhosa, partindo para a sala.

Os dois seguiram para a sala onde o garoto ainda continuava a olhar o nada a sua frente. Um pouco receosa Mikoto perguntou:

-Itachi, podemos conversar? –Perguntou.

A criança nada respondeu, e apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu e seu pai temos um presente para você. –Falou e logo depois observou o semblante confuso do menor.

Afinal, não era para menos. O seu aniversário já havia passado, e não se lembrava de ser uma festa comemorativa.

-Mesmo? –Perguntou desconfiado.

-Sim, querido... Mas antes... Você gostaria de ter um irmãozinho? –Perguntou tentando disfarçar o interesse que tinha na resposta.

- E para o que serve os irmãos? –Perguntou curioso.

-"Itachi pode parecer maduro, mais ainda carrega as mesmas duvidar de uma criança normal." - Pensou Fugaku.

-Para você irá servir como um aluno, assim você poderá ensinar para ele muitas coisas. –Mikoto falou sorridente.

-Ah... Então parece que eu gostaria. –Falou fitando os pés que balançavam por não encostar-se ao chão.

- Bem. Esse é o seu presente. Um irmão só seu e de mais ninguém. –Falou amorosamente a mulher.

-Obrigada Otou-san e Okaa-san! –Falou abraçando a mãe.

-Não há de que, querido. – A mulher respondeu satisfeita por o filho ter aceitado bem.

-Mas onde ele está? Eu não o vi... –Disse o pequeno preocupado. Afinal, alguém poderia ter roubado o seu novo irmão. E como a sua mãe disse ele era só SEU e de mais ninguém.

-Ele está a caminho querido. E aparecerá por aqui daqui uns seis meses...

-Oh...

Seis meses depois

Itachi foi chamado pelo o pai; o garoto estava um pouco assustado. Desde manhã uma mulher estranha havia chegado e ido diretamente para o quarto da mãe. Logo depois a mãe começou a dar gritos bem altos e parecia que sentia dor.

Há um tempo a sua mãe havia explicado que o bebê estava "dormindo" dentro da sua barriga. Mas não citou como o ser foi parar lá.

Seguiram os corredores e foram até o quarto da mulher, quando o pai abriu a porta o garoto teve uma surpresa: Nos braços da mãe estava um pequeno embrulho de cobertores azuis.

O menino foi se aproximando devagar por causa de um pedido da mãe.

-Vamos querido, pode vir ver. Ele não vai te morder. –Falou sorrindo fracamente.

A mulher se encontrava um pouco suada, devido ao esforço e muito cansada; e também o pequeno bebê já tinha mamado. E bem muito; isso quase a deixou sem forças.

-Hai... –Falou um pouco receoso, mas também estava ansioso para ver o "SEU presente". Já fazia seis meses que estava esperando e agora se encontrava também um pouco nervoso.

Subiu na cama com dificuldade sentou-se ao lado da mulher e com cuidado observou a face do "anjinho" que estava no colo da mãe.

-Ele é bonito. –Falou e logo depois corou as bochechas. Nunca tinha falado isso para ninguém a não ser sua mãe.

Itachi olhou para o bebê com afeto e com a pequena mão acariciou o rosto do pequenino.

-E a pele dele também é macia... -Falou baixinho. –parece um pedaço de algodão. –Qual o nome dele?

-Sasuke. Ele vai ser um grande guerreiro, como o próprio nome diz. –Fugaku respondeu orgulhoso.

Um ano e seis meses depois...

-Nii-san! Nii-chan! –O bebê diz no chão –Nii-san! "Cabeoooo", "Cabeooo"! –Falou esticando os braços e pedindo colo.

- Sasuke... É cabelo, não "Cabeooo". –O menino mais velho falou.

Sasuke estava no chão do quarto, em cima de um tapete que cobria todo o cômodo. Ele estava tentando dar passos incertos na direção do mais velho. E ainda para completar balbuciava coisas sem coerência.

-"Cabeooo"! –Falava como se corrigisse Itachi. –Nii-chan! –Gritou mais uma vez, entre gargalhadas altas.

O pequenino tentou caminhar até o irmão mais velho, mas caiu no meio do caminho. Nem fez questão de se levantar e começou a chorar.

-Oh Sasuke... Não foi nada. –Falou Itachi andando até o lugar que o garotinho estava chorando. O pegou no colo e o segurou com delicadeza com uma mão e secou as lágrimas dos olhos do pequeno com a outra. Logo o bebê parou de chorar, e se agarrou ao irmão.

-Nii-san! –Olhou para os cabelos soltos do mais velho. –"Cabeooo", "cabeoo bunitu". –Falou alisando com uma das pequenas mãos, macias, o cabelo do irmão.

-Parece que você gosta dos meus cabelos, não é, Sasu-chan? –Perguntou o mais velho de forma brincalhona.

-Nii-san... Mizu... Mizu*! – Falou o bebê com a língua enrolada.

-Tá bom, eu vou pegar água para você. –Falou o maior de levantando e deixando o irmãozinho no chão. –Mais você vai ter que ficar aqui. –Falou achando que o menor entenderia.

Foi só o irmão sair do lugar que o bebê saiu engatinhando pela porta, saindo do quarto com decoração infantil.

Para o pequeno a casa era um parque de diversões. Lá sempre encontrava algo para brincar; como por exemplo: revistas que ficavam na mesa de centro da sala, vasos que permaneciam em cima de toalhas de mesa, as frutas da fruteira, e o fogão.

Sasuke sempre teve uma atração por fogões. Nas poucas vezes que esteve na cozinha, -sempre com a mãe ou o pai- via como aquilo emanava luz, e claro; bebês adoram luzes. Mas também, o que lhe chamava a atenção para com o tipo de objeto, era o forno. Muitas ocasiões viu que lá também possuía uma luz. –A do forno- E se admirou muito; por isso sempre quis toca-las, mas ninguém nunca permitiu.

Com um sorriso travesso no rosto, engatinhou até a sala. Viu o seu pai lendo um jornal e já que era domingo, essa atitude era comum.

O pequenino atravessou a sala e sequer foi notado pelo maior; que por visto de mantinha muito ocupado. O seu "alvo" era a cozinha. Continuou o trajeto, até que se encontrava no local.

Observou o irmão abrindo a geladeira, e a mãe perto do "seu brinquedo" chamado fogão. Soltou mais uma risadinha travessa, -típica de nenéns- e se "arrastou" até a mãe. Foi ai que a mais velha percebeu a criança. Abaixou-se e a pegou no colo, logo em seguida disse:

-Sasu-chan, o que faz aqui? –Perguntou meiga.

Agora Itachi observa a cena. E com um semblante sério olha para o pequeno e diz:

-Ah, mãe... E o deixei no quarto e pedi pra ele esperar... Mas parece que ele **não** **me obedeceu**. –Falou dando ênfase ao "não me obedeceu".

-Não se preocupe demais Itachi. Ele ainda nem tem dois anos, provavelmente nem sabe os significados de suas palavras, né Sasu? –Perguntou balançando um pouco o colo; arrancando uma gargalhada do pequeno. –Mas agora o leve para o quarto e tome cuidado, pois cozinha não é lugar de criança. –Falou docemente.

-Hai. –O menino pegou o irmão no colo e os dois seguiram para o quarto. Ao passar pela a sala o maior pode ver o olhar de reprovação do pai.

Fugaku já havia dito milhares de vezes ao filho, para ele parar de brincar por ai com um bebê e se concentrar mais nos estudos. Era verdade que ele estava orgulhoso, Itachi já havia se formado na academia e estava evoluindo bem. Mas também não deixava de pensar que se deixasse um pouco o irmão de lado, ele iria evoluir mais ainda.

Enquanto ao filho mais novo, já não esperava muito. Está certo que ele ainda era muito pequeno para aprender coisas complexas, mais com essa idade Itachi já sabia fazer vários kanjis, enquanto Sasuke só sabia riscar e comer o papel.

Além do mais, já havia perdido a conta de quantas noites foram mal dormidas desde que Sasuke nasceu. Quando Itachi era bebê não fazia nenhum barulho, e nunca chorava. Agora Sasuke pranteava por tudo.

Nem troca-lo de quarto adiantava; por coincidência o garoto chorava mais alto, e acordava todos da casa do mesmo modo. Talvez isso esteja acontecendo por que existem duas pessoas que o mima muito: Itachi e Mikoto.

Foi cortado dos se devaneios quando ouviu a voz da sua esposa, o perguntando "se estava tudo bem".

No quarto os dois irmãos agora permaneciam quietos. O maior se mantinha confortável sentado em uma grande poltrona do local, e o pequeno aparentemente estava confortável deitado no colo do irmão, brincando com os seus fios negros.

O bebê aos poucos foi cochilando e caiu em sono profundo. Agora foi a vez do mais velho; acariciou os seus cabelos com carinho.

Permaneceu um bom tempo lá, sabia que logo depois que cruzasse aquela porta iria receber um longo sermão do seu pai. E como a sua mãe havia dito anos atrás:

"- Bem. Esse é o seu presente. Um irmão só seu e de mais ninguém."

E nada melhor do que "marcar o seu território" brincando com o irmãozinho...

-Sasuke... Eu te amo... –Falou baixinho, acariciando uma das bochechas e se lembrando de como aquela pele é macia a ponto de ser confundida com um algodão.


End file.
